staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Click and Play (Australian TV shows)
Click and Play is an Australian teen drama television shows was created by Tim "Angel" Angelo, the shows developed by Steven E. Donovan II, the shows is produced by Angel Times Productions and distributed by ITV Studios for the Nine Network, it's an was similarity to GMA Network 7 shows, T.G.I.S. (Thank God It's Sabado) and Click. It's an was aired broadcast on Wednesday May 4th 2005, ended on Wednesday July 22nd 2009, the many faces of ensemble cast members led by: Chris Milligan, Meyne Wyatt, Nic Westaway, Lincoln Younes, Kassandra Clementi, Johnny Ruffo, Tai Hara and Samantha Jade as the school teenagers all over in batch or youth. The main serials of life, the non-linear storylines is bullying, teenagers, schooling, proms, anti-drug, AIDS/HIV, bisexually, non-alcoholic, drugs, alcohol, homosexuality and rapes, the main storyline in high school, university and colleges. Milligan and Wyatt who actors before soap opera Neighbours, Westaway, Younes, Clementi and Hara would later soap opera Home and Away, Ruffo and Jade known for The X Factor Australia (Ruffo now soap opera Home and Away). Storylines Click and Play is a the main storylines is high school, university and colleges, the other storline in bullying, teenagers, schooling, proms, anti-drug, AIDS/HIV, bisexually, non-alcoholic, drugs, alcohol, homosexuality and rapes. Overview Main articles: List of episodes in Click and Play (Australian TV shows) and List of characters in Click and Play (Australian TV shows) Click and Play were completed episodes is released by British-based company, ITV Studios, the complete seasons in DVD released by Roadshow Entertainment. Season 1 (2005) See also: Tim Angelo Presents: Click and Play (season 1) * In the first episode, "Father of the Ride" (paying homage to 1991 remake, Father of the Bride), the story about of nine teenagers about school (Chris Milligan, Meyne Wyatt, Nic Westaway, Lincoln Younes, Kassandra Clementi, Johnny Ruffo, Tai Hara, Samantha Jade and Canadian-born actor Ryan Cooley), the school professor, James Weeds (Ernest Wilde). * In the second episode, "Body and Soul", which debut character of Nigel Bingo (Andy Williams) and Jane Keno (Anna Clarke). * In the third episode, "The Black Prince", with the introducing saw character of Frank Champions (Patrick Wingman). * Block Bricks is members of the gang, included: Neil "Bonza" Wong, Ricky "Headers" Long, Anna "Ms. Wollongong" Hong, Nick "Tasty" Chan, Annie "Nasty Dog" Nigas, Fred "Keno" Holmes and Emma "Bingo" Roseman, Block Bricks first appearances in the episode, "Block Bricks is Back!". Season 2 (2006) See also: Tim Angelo Presents: Click and Play (season 2) * The Little Big Trio are: Dave Wilson (lead singer/bass vocal/acoustic guitar), Neil Franklin (tenor vocal/double bass) and Don Milligan (baritone vocal/banjos), The Little Big Trio first appearances in episodes, "Dave, Neil and Don is Band Members". * The Foresters Duo is: Neil and Jane Foresters, The Foresters Duo first appearances in episode, "Neil and Jane Foresters". * The Tripods Boulevards is: Danny March (lead singer), Neil Martinez (bass vocal), Nigel Rosenburg (baritone vocal) and Nathan Hawkins (tenor vocal), The Tripods Boulevards first appearances in the episodes, "Welcome Back". * "Wacks" (Bobby Andrews) and "Peachy" (Angelu de Leon) were cameos appearances in two episode, "Party Tricks" and "Out of the Ashes". * Peter O'Brien as Peter Williamson introduces saw the character, Peter Williamson first appearances in the episode of second season finale, "Who Are You?". Season 3 (2007) See also: Tim Angelo Presents: Click and Play (season 3) * The third season premiere, "Winners and Losers", "Winners and Losers" which first appearances of Melissa Wilkinson (Jane Slaves). * Final appearances of Ryan Cooley as David Henson in the episode, "Goodbye, David Henson". * Final appearances of Neil "Bonza" Wong, Neil "Bonza" Wong dies in episode, "Neil 'Bonza' Wong is Death", 'Bonza' leaves the gang, Block Bricks. Season 4 (2008) See also: Tim Angelo Presents: Click and Play (season 4) * First appearances of Nathaniel "Jackson Drive" Lang in the new gang member, Block Bricks, "Jackson Drive" arrives in episode, "The Lost Sessions". * First appearances of Shaun Morris in the episode, "In the Beginning". * First appearances of Amy Thornton in the episode, "Gap Years". Fifth and Final Season (2009) See also: Tim Angelo Presents: Click and Play (fifth and final season) * The final appearances of Block Bricks in the episode, "The Block Bricks is Disbanded". * The final appearances of The Little Big Trio in the episode, "The Final Tour on Hiatus". * The final appearances of The Foresters Duo in the episode, "You're Crying, Farewell". * The final appearances of The Tripods Boulevards in the episode, "The Final Farewell Tour". * This is final appearances of school teenagers (Chris Milligan, Meyne Wyatt, Nic Westaway, Lincoln Younes, Kassandra Clementi, Johnny Ruffo, Tai Hara and Samantha Jade), James Weeds (Ernest Wilde), Nigel Bingo (Andy Williams), Jane Keno (Anna Clarke), Frank Champions (Patrick Wingman), Peter Williamson (Peter O'Brien), Melissa Wilkinson (Jane Slaves), Shaun Morris (Mike Milos) and Amy Thornton (Annie Fighters) in the final episode program, "To Everything There is a Season" (final episode airdate, July 22nd 2009).